Wolfenstein: Youngblood
Summary 'Wolfenstein: Youngblood '''is the fourth installment of Bethesda's Wolfenstein series which features many guns and some new features. Story The year is 1980, nearly 20 years after the events of ''The New Colossus which saw the United States liberating itself from the icy grip of Nazi Germany. B.J. Blazkowicz now settles down with his wife Anya and their 2 daughters: Jessica and Zofia in rural Texas. One day, the Blazkowiczes were visited by Grace Walker and her own daughter: Abby informing them that B.J. is missing, and his last knowabouts were in Nazi-controlled Paris. Jessica, Zofia along with Abby head to the city to try to find B.J. But what they'll soon realize that they'll involve themselves in a French resistance group against the Nazis who wish to liberate Paris. Game Modes Story Mode Go either solo or team up with a friend either locally or online in this mode. Multiplayer Go head-to-head with a friend or online in this mode. Options Change some aspects of the game such as button mapping and volume in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts By playing the previous Bethesda's Wolfenstein Games. I had to play this one. How was this installment? Well, read my review to find out. Graphics The graphics only have some differences between this and the second game, but other than that they're pretty much the same. This is especially true with the character models of the Nazi enemies you face as they haven't really changed from the second game. '''Grade: '''D+ Music The soundtrack of this game is very different from the graphics. Though, through most of the game, you don't hear that much music, especially when you face enemies. Though there are 8-track cassette tapes you can collect which for the most part makes up for a lack of a soundtrack in actual gameplay. '''Grade: '''D- Sounds/Voice Very much like the graphics, the sounds in this game changed little from The New Colossus. The voices, on the other hand, are quite good with the French and German accents being quite authentic as well as the Texan accents from Jessica and Zofia. '''Grade: '''C Gameplay/Controls Basically, the gameplay is the only thing that got a noticeable change. The enemies in this game are given health meters, so gone are the days where you can simply cap off a Nazi with a headshot. Some RPG elements are also put into the game, meaning you must level up in order to become stronger and to complete certain objectives. The weapon system in the game is also different as you must collect weapon points to give your weapons a new look, and added power or speed. Likewise new abilities such as carrying more knives or hatchets, grenades, heavy weapons, etc. When taking on missions, you'll also be asked to take on optional missions which give you an extra boost in EXP. Unlike in the previous games, you play as either Jessica or Zofia (though none of them have unique abilities) you can play alone or with a friend. Unless a human is playing one of the sisters, the CPU controlled sister usually puts herself in danger which leads you to (more often than not) to help her when she is in danger of being defeated by enemies or help her out when she falls (which can be a hindrance at times). '''Grade: '''C+ Replay Value Very much like in the previous Bethesda's Wolfenstein games, there is a lot to collect. Apart from the 8-track cassettes mentioned earlier as well as the readables (e.g., Newspapers, Letters, and notes) you can also find VHS Cassette Tapes of movies (that fit the universe), floppy discs (which some of them contain codes to unlock keypads) and other things which allow you to view concept art, character models, and more. '''Grade: '''A Final Thoughts I tend to think that any video game or movie that has huge lore to it, tend to lose their luster if it's stretched too far from the usual source. Unfortunately, Youngblood is no exception. The New Order, The Old Blood, and The New Colossus were great in telling about an alternate reality, but with Youngblood, it felt like there was a few things missing, and I'm talking about a lot of the aspects is what made this game series great. Overall, this just might be for those who are loyal to the Bethesda Wolfenstein games. But, not much for anybody else. '''Grade: '''C-